What Next?
by LightShiner14
Summary: An unfolding series of events that contain trials, tribulations, and comebacks.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing Hogan's Heroes. This is something I thought of in English class. It's an unfolding tale of trials, tribulations, and comebacks.

What Next?

Chapter 1- The night in the woods

One spring night, Colonel Hogan, Corporal Newkirk, and Sargent Carter were going to meet a new potential agent. The individual insisted they meet at the local cemetery opposed to the usual meeting place. Reluctantly Colonel Hogan agreed. Colonel Hogan was being very cautious and serious. Newkirk was half nervous about meeting what he considered "potential trouble" and was half spooked about being in a cemetery after dark, you know ghosts and all. Then there was Carter, he was being his usual excided and as Newkirk had decided, hyper self. As they drew closer to the meeting location, Newkirk looked over his shoulder to make sure nothing was following them be it man, beast, or ghost. Then he saw it, Carter was skipping along, he could not believe his eyes Carter was actually frolicking in the cemetery!

The surprised Newkirk hissed at Carter quietly "stop frolicking in the bleeding cemetery!"

Carter stopped, and tried to become more serious.

They finally reached the randevu point and they caught first sight of their contact; he was a young man, 15 at the most.

As they started talking with him, they found out that the boy wanted to be of use to the organization. Colonel Hogan sensed something or someone was wrong, so the Colonel decided to play along. He told the boy to see how well he could keep a guard busy. Now while the boy was keeping the guard busy, unknowingly Colonel Hogan, Carter, and Newkirk, planted a bomb on the bridge set to blow at the time a convoy would be passing by the next day.

After they had planted the bomb, Colonel Hogan gave the boy a signal. The boy said goodbye to the guard and started walking back down the road. When he was out of sight, he took a mad dash for the woods. He headed not back to the cemetery to meet Colonel Hogan but went to meet some one else.

The boy after stumbling through the woods found who he was looking for.

"Major Hochstetler, I randevued with Papa Bear as you requested sir." He said upon finding the Gestapo Major.

"Well, what did he look like, who is he?"

"I do not know Herr Major, He was tall, skinny, dark eyes, and his face was smeared with grease."

"Is that all you can tell me?" The Major asked harshly.

"He told me if I was useful to them I could help them with bigger things."

"I will tell you what you are useful for, the only thing you are useful for, is as a target!" Hochstetler roared. He drew out his pistol and shot the youth in a mad rage. _What are you doing, that boy was your way into Papa Bear's organization, and you threw it away! _Hochstetler thought to himself, as he regained sanity.

Now neither the boy nor Hochstetler knew it, but Carter had heard and seen the whole thing from behind a tree, for he had been ordered to follow the boy and see what happened...

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has been so long, but I have been kept busy lately, between work, basketball, and finals. Finals are over and I'm on Christmas break, so sorry for the delay, so without father Aude:

Chapter 2

"Carter I need to talk to you, right now!" Colonel Hogan said to Carter as soon as they had arrived back into the tunnels.

"Yes sir." Carter replied rather somberly.

Once they were down an extension that was deserted by any life at the time; Colonel Hogan began to chastise Carter.

"Carter, why the hell were you skipping in the cemetery? You know that could of jeprodised our mission! Especially, now that we know that Hochtetter was lurking in the woods!"

"Sorry sir, I was just excided, about the letter I just got from home, my little cousin who was very sick, was just told that his illness, that I can never pronounce, was gone, he was cured! But, I'm sorry Sir, that I put us all in Danger."

"Carter thanks for apologizing, but that does not change the facts, starting now, you have KP for 5 weeks."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh Carter, by the way, congratulations about your cousin!" Colonel Hogan said as he left Carter in the tunnel.

_Oh, boy I blew that one, but thank God no one got hurt! I wish Jack was here, my big brother always knew what to do!_

" Carter, com'n mate, let's go up and catch a few winks before we have to get up for roll call." Newkirk told Carter as he peeked into the tunnel.

"Coming, Newkirk."

Now all the camp, with the exception of a few guards was asleep.

Sometime later…

"Rouse, rouse, everybody up for roll call!" Schultz exclaimed bursting into the barracks.

"Aw, Schultzie common I was just in the middle of this dream of a beautiful red bird!" Newkirk exclaimed as he sleepily left his bunk.

"No time for excuses it's time for roll call!"

The prisoners still drowsy, filled out of the barracks for roll call and Schultz started counting: "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fùnfzeh, sechzehn, siebzehn, achtzehn, neunzehn, zwanzig" as he turned around Klink yelled

"Report!"

"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant"

"Good, as it should be, dismissed!" Klink turned around to go back into his office

As Schultz dismissed the prisoners he thought to himself: _What's wrong with Carter? Last night at roll call he was so happy, now he seems so depressed. _The guard decided he'd ask Colonel Hogan if anything was wrong with Carter later, because now it was time for breakfast.

To be continued…


End file.
